hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 April 2017
09:21:32 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:21:43 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:22:01 test 09:22:04 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:22:06 hi 09:22:10 hi botty :3 09:22:19 !say Hi :3:3 09:22:19 Hi :3:3 09:22:22 :3 10:23:37 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:24:17 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 10:24:42 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:24:50 img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/01L/imagery/avn_lalo-animated.gif" 10:25:07 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:25:08 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:25:25 Arlene is still hanging on lol 10:25:38 but convection is rapidly eroding 10:25:54 @MH you think it'll be PT at 11? 10:26:01 Most likely 10:26:26 img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/01L/imagery/vis_lalo-animated.gif" 10:26:54 Welp, that was fun while it lasted 10:27:15 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 10:27:36 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 10:28:04 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:28:06 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:28:13 Yup 10:28:34 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 10:29:02 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 10:30:23 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:30:40 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:30:44 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:30:54 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 10:32:27 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 10:42:17 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:42:20 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:42:51 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 10:45:18 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:50:12 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 10:54:58 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:55:31 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 10:56:59 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:57:29 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 10:58:45 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:59:15 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:08:31 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:09:01 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:24:34 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 11:30:01 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 11:30:32 -!- Minecraft8369 has left Special:Chat 12:28:13 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:28:18 k 12:28:21 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:58:29 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat 12:58:36 Arlene!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:07:34 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 13:07:54 Arlene is still alive. 13:08:05 Somehow 13:08:07 yep 13:08:12 Arlene is still alive 13:08:20 Arlene is now 50kt on my live season 13:08:28 it intensified out of nowhere 13:11:13 Noice 13:14:29 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 13:14:32 k 13:14:35 !seeon 13:14:40 !seenon 13:14:40 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 13:14:43 !tellon 13:14:43 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 13:20:46 Meanwhile, this is still on the NHC page 13:20:47 Special Tropical Weather Outlook 13:20:47 NWS National Hurricane Center Miami FL 13:20:47 100 PM EDT Wed Apr 19 2017 13:20:47 13:20:47 For the North Atlantic...Caribbean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico: 13:20:47 13:20:47 The National Hurricane Center is issuing advisories on Subtropical 13:20:47 Depression One, located several hundred miles west-southwest of the 13:20:47 Azores. 13:20:47 13:20:47 Tropical cyclone formation is not expected during the next 5 days. 13:20:47 13:20:47 Routine issuance of the Tropical Weather Outlook will resume on 13:20:47 June 1, 2017. During the off-season, Special Tropical Weather 13:20:47 Outlooks will be issued as conditions warrant. 13:20:47 13:20:47 && 13:20:47 13:20:47 Public Advisories on Subtropical Depression One are issued under WMO 13:20:47 header WTNT31 KNHC and under AWIPS header MIATCPAT1. 13:20:47 Forecast/Advisories are issued under WMO header WTNT21 KNHC and 13:20:47 under AWIPS header MIATCMAT1. 13:20:47 13:20:47 $$ 13:20:47 Forecaster Avila 13:20:47 13:20:47 NNNN 13:24:07 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 13:24:25 hi 2017 04 21